Neopolitan vs Plumeria (DBX)
Neopolitan vs Plumeria is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 5! RWBY vs Pokemon! Which underling to a goofy villain will prove their superiority? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Po Town (Pokemon) '' An eerie silence fell over the abandoned town. Now Team Skull's playground, it was a baron waste of a town; graffiti and broken glass painted the walls and floors. But Neo wasn't here to sight see. She was here to tackle the leader of this pestering group: Guzma. After silently infiltrating the area disguised as a lowly grunt, her disguise kinda fell flat when she couldn't answer the passwords. She instead kicked the grunt out the window and rushed up to the door. When she kicked it open, there was no sign of Guzma. Neo began scanning the area, but was called on when someone else had followed her in. "Going through Guzma's belongings is a sure way to get yourself hurt." Plumeria warned, reaching for a Pokeball. Neo opened her parasol in response, and stared blankly at the Team Skull admin. '''HERE WE GO!!!' Then with the curling smirk on her lip, she swung at Plumeria, who called on Golbat. The bat Pokemon went overhead as Plumeria blocked the parasol and pulled Neo off the floor. "Use Poison Fang!" she ordered, as she pushed Neo back. The henchwoman backflipped over the attack, forcing Golbat to come back around. She opened the parasol up, blocking Golbat off the outside of it, before kicking the bat towards its trainer. Neo smirked, but then quickly had to move as Golbat was now being ordered back into the fray. "Use Confuse Ray!" Plumeria ordered. Neo cast an illusion, skidding aside to protect herself and then kicked the box of Buginium Zs at the Team Skull representatives. Plumeria shielded her face, but Golbat flew up and then swung around for a Poison Fang again. While Neo blocked the bite, she was now wide open to an Air Cutter at point blank range. She winced and skidded backwards, with Golbat now awaiting commands from Plumeria. "Now, Confuse Ray again!" she ordered, pointing at Neo. As the ray chased down Neo, the mute slid beneath it. And then in a blinding motion, she stabbed through Golbat's mouth, eliminating the bat Pokemon in a heartbeat. "NO!" Plumeria cried, angrily launching her second Pokeball. "Finish her, Salazzle!" The lizard like Pokemon glared at Neo, before being prompted to engage a Dragon Rage attack. Neo blocked with the parasol but the force of the attack sent it flying out her hands. Salazzle then rushed in on her, breaking through an illusion with a swing of its body. "TOXIC!" Plumeria cried, as the Pokemon obeyed, poisoning Neo and slowing her right down. She still had her strength, blocking the incoming Double Slap, but the poison was already seeping through her. Now she was open to a powerful Flame Burst, sending her careening into the wall. Neo pulled herself to her feet, wobbly legged, but she was able to dodge the attempt of a Dragon Rage, which put the wall out. Neo realised Plumeria was the one calling the shots, and made a break for her, looking to stab through her heart. But as she did, Plumeria dodged to a side, as Salazzle Double Slapped her from behind. Neo got back up and drove her blade across Salazzle's chest. As the Pokemon winced, Plumeria punched Neo, earning a kick into the wall. Salazzle then obeyed a very weak "Flame Burst!" command, blasting Neo again - allowing the Toxic from earlier to eliminate her aura. Neo took to the defensive, parrying Salazzle and looking for a stab, when Plumeria threw a Pokeball at Neo, surprising her and distracting her. When she turned around, a Dragon Rage left nothing but smoking shoes where Neo had once been. 'DBX! ' Conclusion The winner is Plumeria!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Villains themed DBX Category:Female vs Female DBXs Category:Human vs Human DBX Category:RWBY vs Pokemon Category:Rooster Teeth vs Nintendo Category:Web Show vs Video Games Category:Completed DBX